


Time

by leviathaneren



Series: Late Nights and a Caffeine Rush [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, probably an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry!” Hinata laughs and Kageyama just about falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing so much today and i am very happy about that  
> enjoy some OTP fluff  
> (this is also very short but meh) (For my friend Isa!)

Kageyama runs towards Hinata, arms extended and ready to fucking _punch_ his ugly smirk off. 

“You _fuckhead!”_ He screams, and finally, finally manages to knock the fucker down with a light _thud_. 

“I’m sorry!” Hinata laughs and Kageyama just about falls apart. 

The wrinkles around Hinata’s eyes and mouth remind Kageyama about days past- about cherry blossoms and volleyballs and kept promises. 

And so Kageyama sighs a little and stares at Hinata for a long, long time, remembering times that seem so long ago and most likely are. 

“It’s okay,” He finally says, and Hinata looks at him weird. 

“Are _you_ okay?” He asks, because Kageyama has never let go of something so _quickly_ , before- not even after they finally kissed for the first time, as children and then some years later as husbands. 

“I’m fine,” Kageyama whispers, and then gives one of those soft smiles that have made Hinata’s insides all slushy since forever and probably will forevermore.

“I love you,” Kageyama suddenly says, and Hinata feels a little warm spark bristle in his chest, a familiar and welcomed feeling. 

“Me too,” Hinata answers, just as softly, and Kageyama falls in love all over again.  



End file.
